


I'll "Stand" By You

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Leg, M/M, One-Shot, Synthetic, almost human - Freeform, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John, I know it’s your leg. Just take it off.” Dorian tried to rest a hand on John but he quickly moved out of the way and watched as Dorian’s hand hit the bed right beside him. “If it will make you better, I’ll take mine off too,” Dorian had a hopeful smile and John never imagined he would hear that offer come from anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll "Stand" By You

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about how cute it would be if Dorian took off his leg to make John feel better. So the fic is a little choppy and probably not all that great, but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I know I am such a terrible person for the title but I honestly couldn't think of one at all.

His eyes, his smile. Everything about him was perfect. But of course it was, he was a bot. John spun in his desk chair to finally start work after secretly staring at Dorian for the past thirty minutes. From the moment he woke Dorian up, he knew he was special, but he didn’t realize his entire life would be consumed by him. He never would have guessed he would trade anger for love, nightmares for wet dreams, and thoughts of leaving his job to wanting to stay with the force forever. He was always thankful that Dorian was not a mind reader.

“John.. John!” Dorian scared John out of yet another day dream. 

“What now?” 

“Well I just showed us a responding to a call, so I think it’s a good idea if we do something instead of sit here,” Dorian handed John his coat as they made their way out of the precinct. 

\--

“Are you okay?” Dorian couldn’t help but notice for the past week John has been zoning out more and his body seemed to be in an uproar. “John. You aren’t taking those pills again are you?”

“No Dorian. Don’t ask dumb questions,” John glared at Dorian and continued driving back to the precinct. Their call had been a bust and was a simple misunderstanding. “Look, D. I am fine, okay? Just a little tired.” 

“Well in that case,” Dorian had lit his face up flashing shades of blue, “You now have off tomorrow.” Instead of the appreciation Dorian thought he deserved for being so kind, John started to argue with Dorian about reasons why he didn’t need off. 

“And what are you gonna do?” He would ask Dorian like it mattered. “Are they going to pair you with another cop? Let the MX harass you?” He continued questioning Dorian, making it seem like he actually cared. “Are you going to hang out with Rudy all day?!”

“John, though it is none of your business what I do on my day off, if it really bothers you that badly. I could always come hang out with you at your house.”

“Pff,” every time John huffed, Dorian couldn’t help but twitch. He was sure if he had a heart, it would speed up, if he had a stomach, butterflies would erupt from it, and that if he had blood pumping through his veins he would blush. He didn’t understand why John had the effect on him, but he never questioned it. Of course John was supposed to mean everything to him. Of course he was supposed to be his every waking thought. “I mean, if you want. I guess.” John tried to act casual, but by a quick bio-scan, he noted that John’s heart rate had increased and that he was visibly blushing. 

“Alright John, your house it is.” Dorian smiled as John quickly made an illegal u-turn to head back toward his house. He would remember to write him a ticket for that later. 

\--

“This is not what I was expecting,” Dorian openly noted as he entered the clean, open, space that John called home. “A lot cleaner and a lot less smelly,” Dorian continued laughing. John playfully punched him in the arm, but joined in laughing as well. It seemed as though the moment they entered the door, John visibly relaxed. It seemed like he hung all the weight that was on his shoulders up with his coat and just let himself go. It was a side of John that Dorian was really enjoying. 

“So what would you like to do?” John asked leading them toward the kitchen. He may have just been walking there for himself but Dorian was following him like a lost puppy. 

“Well John, this is your place, it is entirely up to you.” John rolled his eyes and it only made Dorian smile. His beautiful brown eyes that lead to his battered and bruised soul. A soul that has survived so much and suffered so much, but it couldn’t take the beauty away from the man.

“We can watch a movie. Ever done that before?” John poured himself a drink and sat down on a stool. 

“That seems very human. I think I might like that,” Dorian always was happiest when he was doing the simple things that seemed to entertain humans. He enjoyed it even more when John would forget he wasn’t human during these moments. 

“Alright this way. TV is in my room,” Dorian couldn’t help but feel excited as he followed the man of his dreams to his personal room. The one room Dorian had been dying to see for so long. The one he pictured making love to John in. “Now what would you like to watch? Any movie sound good to you?” John tossed the few DVDs he had on his nightstand at Dorian.   
While John had the ability to download any movie, he liked his DVDs. They were his favorites. 

“Oh this one,” Dorian smiled tossing one case back to John. Dorian’s choice surprised him, but in the best of ways.

\--

“Now watch this! This is the best part!” Though John realizes he has said this at least three times during the past 45 minutes, he can’t help it. Dorian and him are laying on his bed, on separate sides and on top of the covers of course, but he enjoyed having someone to just be close to him.

“Alright John, I am watching,” Dorian’s smile was full of amusement and John only hoped it was sincere and that he wasn’t getting on Dorian’s nerves. As he watched D’s face when his favorite part of the movie came, he enjoyed watching his very human reactions and the fascination that seemed to cover his face. “Wasn’t that great?” John asked. He couldn’t help but hope he had someone to watch old movies with and talk about them. It was something he didn’t even let most people know about him. 

“Yes, very interesting!” Dorian exclaimed. That was when the infamous beep he was hoping would never come came. Only in his dreams would Dorian not be able to hear it, but by the way his head twitched to face John, he knew he had heard it. “Is that your leg John?” 

“Just. It’s nothing,” suddenly John was starting to feel himself withdraw. He knew he ruined the happy mood they were sharing, but his leg was something he was overly sensitive about.   
“John, I know it’s your leg. Just take it off.” Dorian tried to rest a hand on John but he quickly moved out of the way and watched as Dorian’s hand hit the bed right beside him. “If it will make you better, I’ll take mine off too,” Dorian had a hopeful smile and John never imagined he would hear that offer come from anyone.

“Are you serious? You would do that?” John realized he jumped the gun. He couldn’t just expect Dorian to take his leg off to ‘even them out.’ 

“Yes John. I would never lie to you, and I would do anything for you and your comfort. It is your time off.” John couldn’t help but smile. No wonder he was in love with Dorian.  
“Well I mean you really don’t have to that’s just asking way too mu-“ Dorian put a finger to his lips and completely caught him off guard.

“Hush,” Dorian giggled and quickly got off the bed making his way to John’s side. John could do nothing but stare as Dorian ever so gently reached his hands toward the button of John’s pants. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop Dorian, and he couldn’t believe Dorian was taking his pants off. “Calm down John. I don’t even have to scan you to tell your heart is beating rapidly. It’s just me. Your partner.” Dorian softly pulled John’s pants down, leaving him in his work shirt and boxers. He grabbed John at the thighs and slowly removed John’s dying synthetic leg and placed it on the stand beside his bed. 

Without saying a word. John watched in continued disbelief as Dorian sat back down on the other side of the bed, removed his own pants to reveal a similar pair of plain black boxers, and John’s eyes grew wide as he watched Dorian carefully remove his leg. When Dorian laid back in bed he looked at John with a smile on his face.  
“It saves power anyway,” Dorian laughed and returned to looking at the TV. 

\--

“John, it’s time for you to get ready for bed,” Dorian felt bad waking him up, but examining the position John had fell asleep in, he knew he would wake up in pain.   
“No,” he groaned back, turning his face away from Dorian. 

“Please John, your neck is going hurt in the morning. I am not leaving this room until you lay in bed the proper way,” Dorian could only believe he sounded similar to a mother.  
“Now I am definitely not moving,” John resituated himself and crossed his arms. 

“Fine then, I am definitely not leaving,” Dorian returned the attitude in a playful manner and watched a small smile grow on John’s face. “Now I can tell you’re overly tired. John Kennex doesn’t smile,” Dorian laughed and watched John open one eye to peak over at Dorian. 

“Fine mother,” John huffed, sending Dorian on edge. He couldn’t help but stare as he watched John remove his work shirt and lay down pulling his covers over himself. Dorian mimicked him, taking off his work shirt leaving him in his boxers. As Dorian went to return his leg to his body and go sit in the living room to power down, John grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going? You owe me.” 

Dorian sat his leg back down on the floor and crawled under the blanket to lay beside John in bed. 

“Get over here,” John tugged at Dorian and Dorian moved over, pressing his chest against the side of John, and stayed against him as John adjusted and his chest fell in line with John’s back. John guided Dorian’s arm to lay across John’s side and wrap around his waist. “There,” John stated. And without even a goodnight, in moments John had returned to his snoring state. 

That night Dorian went to sleep mode with a smile on his face. He didn’t know if this meant something between John and him or if John was too tired to think properly, he only hoped in the morning John would not have changed his mind about sharing moments like this.


End file.
